A New Life
by Fallen Lights
Summary: Gohan has taken over for his father after the fight with cell. He will protect everyone he can no matter the cost. Will be highschool later on. Rating for fighting later on.
1. The Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters I am just using them.

Chapter 1~ The Rebirth

Thump thump, a slow beating sounded in the silent forest. The creatures had fled at the sight in the thump, the wind stilled at his presence. It was as if the trees were holding their breath. In the center of the clearing there was a large bolder that had been smoothed by the rain and thump, it was almost white in color and reflected the moonlight at night. The boy that sat, still and silent listened to his own heart, trying to understand the feeling. Thump thump, he had pitch black hair that stuck up as spikes on his head. His eyes, though closed were normally a flat onyx. This was how the boy had been sitting for the past six hours he was waiting for the right moment, and it finally came. A golden aura began shimmering around his body. His hair began flickering from gold to black. His eyes opened changing from onyx to green. He was transforming. It was his first time since the incident. The first time he felt ready to release his energy once more. His muscles grew a size larger, stretching the fabric to it's limit. The aura around his body grew larger as more energy was released. Still the boy was not done yet. He released an explosion of energy and ascended to his maximum. His hair stuck up completely strait, with the exception of one bang. His muscles grew yet another size and the aura pulsed with his heart. Electricity pulsed with the aura showing the might of the boy's power. As this was happening another spiky haired boy was sitting at a table with his mother.

"Mom, can you sense ki's?" He turned his wide eyes onto the woman with him.

"No Goten, do you sense something strange?" Chi-chi, put down the clothes she was folding and looked at her youngest son with concern.

"It's Gohan, he has powered up all the way!" To emphasize how much the boy spread his arms as wide as they would go.

"Gohan!" Chi-chi stood up right away at the mention of her eldest son. 'why would Gohan power up, there is no danger anymore. Maybe he is finally training again.' She shook her head in confusion and looked out the window.

Gohan stood tall then slide down into his fighting stance. He threw one kick with his left leg toward his invisible enemy. He switched to his right leg then added in his left arm. When he finally started to use he right arm the tears began to fall. He moved faster and faster, trying to hit the foe that only he could see. He phased in and out of sight spinning and striking at the same time. He kept it up for a good half and hour before his energy began slipping. Slowly he fell to his knees. His hair and eyes changed back, but the tears still fell freely. 'Father, I'm sorry for letting you die. I will never let something like that happen again. I will train every day to protect the people you loved and cared about.' Slowly he stood looking around as he did. When his eyes found the familiar face he sighed.

"Hey kid, I felt your power rised and wanted to know why." Piccolo hovered inbetween the trees, his arms crossed across his chest and a concerned look on his face.

"I was training, now that my father is gone I need to protect the planet." Gohan looked at his former master, the tears not yet dried on his face.

"Gohan," the Namek paused to think about what he would say. "If you ever need me I am here for you." He smiled slightly and took off into the air once more. He wasn't one for sentimental moments.

"Thank you Piccolo." Gohan whispered the words and pulled himself up to a standing position. He started to walk home, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to have with his mother. 'I hope she lets me train, I can't spend all my time studying now that father is gone.' The demi-sayian sighed and picked up his pace.

__________________________________________

Back at the house Goten had gone to his room to play. Instead he spent the time focusing on Gohan's ki. He was worried about his brother but knew not to go looking for him. When his brothers power went down to normal he let out a sigh of relief. It had been four years since their dad died, four years since Gohan had used his full power. He had started to train every now and then two years ago, but was never serious about it.

"Goten dinner!" Chi-chi's voice rang through the house as the little half-sayian ran to the table. It was piled high with all sorts of food. "Will your brother be home for dinner?" She took a small plate for herself leaving the rest for her boys.

"Yeah, he is almost home." Goten grabbed as much food as he could and shoved it in his mouth.

"Goten use a fork please." She cut her piece of chicken and was about to take a bite when the door opened. Turning around she could see her other son. He looked asleep on his feet. "Oh, Gohan are you alright?" Chi-chi jumped out of her chair and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm fine mom, but I need to talk to you." He shrugged out of her grip and moved to sit beside his brother. Still he took nothing from the table. The concern in his mothers eyes deepened at this. "I think I need to continue training full time." He didn't meet his mother's eyes fearing her reaction.

"I understand Gohan, and I agree on one condition." She paused and filled a plate of food passing it to him. "You will have to attend a public school when you are older." She smiled and took another bite of her food.

"Alright, I will go to school in a few years." Gohan smiled and began to dig in. He never thought his mother would agree so fast.


	2. The Shopping Trip

**This is just an idea I had about how Gohan and Videl first meet...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, sigh, if I did I would not be doing this...**

**Just in case...**

"Talking"

_thought_

**Chapter 2~The Shopping Trip**

It had been three years since Gohan had talked to his mom about training. He had worked hard and perfected his super sayian 2 transformation. Today however, his mother had other plans for him. He was on his way to Satan City to get all of her shopping done. Their car had broke down last week and had yet to be fixed, so that left him to fly into the city. He gazed down as the buildings flashed by and remembered it wasn't normal for people to fly. Quickly he touched down in an alley and began to walk the rest of the way.

"BANG!"

Gohan turned just in time to see the store window shatter. Three men in ski masks jumped out, all holding guns and bags of money. "Now everyone stay back or the next shot will be in someones head!" The biggest of the three called out to the crowd as people ran away screaming.

"I can't let them do this, but I can let anyone see me!" Gohan backed into the alley thinking fast._ I know, I will just transform! Then no one will recognize me!_He focused for a second until his eyes flashed green and his hair flashed gold. "Now, to make them pay!" Moving faster then light he jumped out of his hiding spot. He landed in front of the leader of the group and knocked him out with one punch. The one on the left jumped back instantly.

"Who the hell is this guy!" He lifted his gun and started to open fire. Gohan smirked and didn't try to avoid any. He still made sure that none of the spectaters were hit. In the end he had dozens of bullet holes in his shirt but that was it.

"I think you should surrender now." He moved into his fighting stance as if he was going to attack, taking more time then normal.

"Alright, we give up!" The smallest of the three dropped his gun and motioned for the other to do the same. Once the guns were down the police came running in with the handcuffs.

"Thank you sir!" One of the other officers came running up and began shaking Gohan's hand vigorously. Gohan pulled his own hand back and gave a small nod. He became nervous as the TV reports began racing over.

"Sir, what is your name!"

"What is the secret behind your strength?"

"How did you survive those bullets?"

"Well," He was becoming overwhelmed with all the questions but he tried his best. "I can not tell you my name, but as for the strength and bullets. That comes from my special training." He looked around at all the flashing cameras realizing he might be in trouble. "Well I best be off." He turned quickly and took off into the sky where they couldn't follow him. He moved faster then light and crossed half the city in the blink of an eye. Landing once again in an alley. He changed back to normal and walked around the corner and into the store.

"Well hello there young lad how may I help you?" An old man with light grey hair smiled at him from behind the counter.

"I just need to pick up a few things for my mom." He walked over to the counter and handed over the list.

"Alright, it will only take a moment." He started moved around the store when the door swung open. A teenage raven haired girl marched in with a furious look on her face.

"Oh, Videl what can I get you?" The man kept moving around gathering Gohan's stuff as he spoke.

"I'll just get a coffee." She began pacing back and forward through the store.

"Did you hear about the Gold fighter Videl?" The man passed her the drink across the counter. Gohan looked at the man, hoping he wasn't talking about who he thought.

"Please don't remind me, that prick did my work for me before I was even in my jet copter. Then he didn't even tell the press his name and just flew off!" Gohan started to move to the counter just as Videl spun around. She smacked right into him sending them both to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Gohan shot right back up and offered a hand to help her up. Videl looked at the hand with a scoule and stood up herself.

"Why don't you watch where you are going!"

"I'm sorry I was so careless." His mother always told him to be kind to girls.

"You should be, I am already in a bad mood." Videl finally really looked at the guy. He was tall, with black hair and onyx eyes. He was clean cut and had a cute smile. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Gohan Son, what is your name." He smiled, hoping the girl had decided to be friendly.

"You mean you really don't know who I am?" Her eyes widened in amazement, _since when has someone not known my name!_

"No," Gohan was confused now. "Have we met before?"

"I'm Videl Satan." She stuck out her hand, watching his reaction to her words.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan shook her hand and remembered to be gentle. _Satan, Satan, now why does that sound familiar. Wait-she can't be-Hercule's daughter!_ Gohan thought back to the man from the cell games. The one who claimed his victory. "Wait! Are you Hercule Satan's daughter?"

"Yes, I knew you would find out." She sighed, _well that didn't take long._

"Young man, I have all your stuff here." The man from behind the counter passed him three large bags.

"Thank you sir, and goodbye Videl." He lifted all the bags with ease and waved bye before leaving the store.

"Bye." _What a strange guy._

**Well that's chapter 2, I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you to ****GohanVidelficsown**** and ****otogii**** for their reviews!**

**I will try to have chapter 3 up in a few days.**


	3. The First Day

**Well I had slight writers block when starting this chapter,**

**So I decided to go onto Gohan's first day of high school.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~I do not own Dragonball Z (now matter how much I wish)**

"Speaking"

_Thought_

**Chapter 3~The First Day**

"GOHAN GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND!" Chi-chi was racing around the kitchen trying to get her sons things together for his first day. She was so happy and proud, her own son was going to high school. "GOHAN, NOW!"

"I'm coming mom!" Gohan raced down the stairs at super speed crashing into his little brother. "Oh, sorry Goten." He stood up and picked up the little demi-sayian.

"You better hurry, mom has her frying pan." Goten jumped down and raced out the back door. Gohan gulped and moved into the kitchen.

"Oh Gohan you look so handsom. Here is your lunch and all your books! Now go and don't be late!" She shoved her son out the door and pushed him into the air. "Hurry!"

"Bye mom, see you later." Gohan turned in the air and picked up his pace. It would only take him about five minutes to get to the city. He would have time to spare. When he reached the edge of town he landed in an alley. He started to walk the rest of the way, thinking about grabbing some more breakfast when a familiar sound came to his ears.

"BANG BANG."

"Gun fire." Gohan took off his backpack and his vest. He transformed and took off into the air. From above he could see everything that was going on, and was surprised to see someone he knew.

____________________

Meanwhile, down on the ground Videl wasn't having a good day. First, her jet copter broke and she had to walk to school. Then on the way she ran into a group of people trying to steal a car. She managed to avoid all the gun shots so far, but was beginning to get tired.

"Hey little girl why don't you just give up?" The man with a large mohawk spoke and took a few more shots, making Videl jump behind another car.

"I will not give up and let the likes of you roam free in the city!" Jumping out of her hiding spot she launched herself at the closest crook. His back was turned so she aimed for the small of his back with her left foot, sending him to the ground. Turning around she jumped at the next guy aiming a punch at his gut. The crook grabbed her arm as the guy she kicked stood up and grabbed her other.

"Good you two, now hold her still." The mohawk man approached the struggling Videl with a grin on his face. "Now I will show you what you get for messing with us. He pulled his right hand back, ready to put all his strength in the blow. _Oh, please don't let this be happening!_Videl closed her eyes and prepared for the pain, but it never came.

"What the heck!" A boy, around her age with shimmering golden hair stood in front of her with a hold on the mohawk man's hand. He threw his other hand right in the guys gut, knocking him out. The man collapsed to the ground with a grunt.

"Lets get out of here!" The two holding onto Videl let go and started to run. The golden haired boy just smirked and disappeared. He reappeared in front of the two only a second later. He kicked the one in the side sending him crashing into his partner. The boy then returned to Videl's side.

"Are you alright miss?" He had bright green eyes and well defined arms.

"I'm fine, I guess you're the Gold fighter from last week." Videl was in an even worse mood from having to be saved.

"I guess so, if that's what they're calling me." Right then Gohan's watch beeped, telling him he had five minutes until school started. "Well I best be off, see you around Videl." He took off into the sky and disappeared.

"How does he do that?" She shook her head and started to walk to school. She was going to be late now and she knew it.

____________________

Gohan hurried to his new school. It was near the center of town so he had to be careful when he was flying. On the roof he remembered to change back to normal and then raced through the stairs. He needed to find the office before class started or he would be late. He was almost running through the halls when he turned the corner and crashed into some one else. He stumbled back a bit and the other person went crashing to the ground.

"What the hell." The girl on the ground looked around dazed. She looked up at Gohan and smiled. "Gohan! What are you doing here!" She stood up and hugged him.

"Lime I didn't know you went here!" Gohan hugged the girl back and smiled. "My mom wants me to go to school, so here I am."

"Well I'm glad, but I hope you don't crash into anyone else, or they might think you are a little different." Lime smiled, he dark brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, and her dark green eyes were inviting. "So, why were you running any way?"

"Oh, I need to find the office and get to class." He just remembered what he was doing and started to panic again, he was running out of time before the bell rang.

"The office is right around the corner there," Lime pointed to there right. "Oh and Gohan I will meet you at lunch and we can eat together okay?" She smiled, hoping her old friend would agree.

"Alright thanks Lime, I'll see you at lunch!" He took off again speed walking down the hall. Lime turned the other way and headed to her first class with a smile, she couldn't wait for Gohan to meet her other friends.

____________________

**First I would like to say thank you to Phnxfyr1 and JNottle for their reviews on chapter 2.**

**Also thanks to JNottle for the idea of bringing Lime into the story.**

**I have a slight idea where I am going with this, but I am open to suggestions!**

**Pretty please with cherries on top press the button below and review! =)**


	4. Think Happy Thoughts

**Anybody ever had such intense writers block that they didn't write for months XD**

**I am very very sorry for not writing, but since its the holidays I have a little more time**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am sadly informed that I must tell you all I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I have asked for Mirai Trunks for Christmas though**

"Talking"

_Thought_

**Chapter 4~Think Happy Thoughts**

_My first day and I am late, this is a great first impression on my teacher._Gohan sighed as he raced through the halls, this time careful to check if there was anyone in front of him. _I can't believe Lime is here! I hope her friends like me._Once he reached his classroom door he knocked three times. His sayian hearing picked up the footsteps coming from the other side of the room to the door. When the door opened Gohan had to look down. The man was a head shorter then him and had light gray hair. He wore a light woollen sweater and light corduroy pants. "Hello are you Mr. Takasumi?" He smiled and held out his hand to the older man.

"Yes I am, and you must be Son Gohan." He took Gohan's hand with a firm grasp and shook it quickly before ushering him into the classroom full of kids. "Everyone this is Son Gohan, he is a new student." The class broke into a thick silence. They stared at him like he had a third eye. "He aced all his entrance exams and should be a great asset to our class," the teacher announced proudly. "There is a free seat up there." He pointed to a spot in the top row in between a girl with raven black hair and another with a brown so light it was almost blond. He nodded and started up the steps quickly and took his seat. The raven haired girl glared at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Hello." Gohan spoke warmly, hoping to make a good impression. The girl just grunted and looked back to the teacher at the front.

"Don't worry, not many are good enough to talk to Videl." The girl on his right spoke and rolled her eyes. "I'm Cara, it's nice to meet you Gohan." Her eyes we two different colors and He couldn't help but stare for a second. One was a light gray almost white, and the other such a dark brown that is was almost black.

"It's nice to meet you too Cara." He smiled, at least someone was nice to him. "So, do you live in the city?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"No, I live outside the city near the ocean with my twin brother." She didn't seem to mind missing the lesson.

"I live in the mountains." Gohan was glad he wasn't the only one who lived outside the city. "Is your brother in this class?"

"No, he is in my next one though, whats your next class?"

"Um, I think it is math." He tried to pull up his schedule in his head.

"Well then you will meet him there." She smiled and then rolled her eyes, "I think we're going to be ye-"

"Miss Zodiac and Mr Son stop talking!" Mr Takasumi's voice bellowed across the room and Gohan ducked his head in embarrassment. He tried to pay attention, but in another couple seconds the girl known as Videl poked his shoulder.

"You're the kid from the store aren't you?" She hissed trying not to be overheard.

"Oh yeah, we did meet before, wow small world." Gohan smiled at her as he whispered back. He was glad that she was being friendly again. Still he could tell it was taking her a lot of effort. "So did you ever meet the Gold Fighter?" Gohan asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I never got to ask him anything." She grumbled and the good mood was gone. _Wow she really doesn't like me, or the Gold Fighter I should say._ He looked away nervously, trying to think of a way to change the topic.

"So, do you live in the city?" Videl gave him a look of pure shock.

"You don't know where I live?" She shook her head and laughed lightly, "you really aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I live in the 439 area." Smiling Gohan answered.

"Mr Son if I have to ask you again you will be out of the class!" With that all the conversations ended for the rest of the class. When the bell rang the teenagers began to fill out as quickly as possible. Gohan ended up following Cara out the door. He knew she had the same next class so instead of looking for his map again he just followed her. When they entered the math class she turned to face him.

"You can sit by me if you would like, most poeple try to avoid me so there is a free seat." She led the way up to the top once more and sat down beside another boy. Gohan took her other side and turned to her.

"Is this your brother?" The boy was shorter then her, but had dark brown hair. He might have been small, but his sholders were well built and he looked like no stranger to working out.

"Yes, this is my twin Joel," she paused and nudged the boy. "Joel this is the new student Gohan." She smiled to her brother and he smirked back. A hidden message seemed to pass between them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gohan, I hope you enjoy your time at school." His eyes were a chocolate brown that seemed to swirl with knowing. _He is a different sort, but I am glad he's nice._"Who are you eating lunch with today?" He turned his head back to his book but still spoke to Gohan.

"I am suppose to meet my friend Lime, but I don't know where." He just reliezed how hard it would be to pinpoint Limes Ki in the school. Maybe he would just wait outside until she found him.

"You know Lime!" Cara smiled and looked pleased. "Lime is our friend too, we eat lunch with her every day." Her multicolored eyes glimmered with happyness. She seemed like a really good natured person. Her brother rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"I think we have a sub today, so that means almost no work." He looked to the door and then back to his book again. Gohan had no idea how he knew this, but for some reason he believed him. In another second a short stubby woman wobbled in the door. She had mouse brown hair and dark beady eyes. Annoyance rolled off of her in waves. She dropped her bag on the desk, wrote their work on the board and pulled out a book. She didn't even bother talking to the class and so they didn't bother with her.

"Well, I guess we should get started." Cara stated pulling out her books. She began to work quickly, skimming over the pages. Her brother seemed to be doing the same beside her. Seeming as the other two were working Gohan pulled out his own books. He was already done todays work so he just continued from where he was. About halfway through class both Joel and Cara closed their books. They didn't speak but instead started to stare off into space. So, closing his books he turned to the two of them.

"So, what class do you have after lunch?" Gohan wanted to start the conversation again. Cara opened her mouth to reply when an the sound of an explosion shook the entire school.

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry for ending it there, but I couldn't help it!**

**Well I hope you like my OC's, I wasn't sure about adding them in, but they will play a big role in the future.**

**So please let my take another second of you time by bothering you to review!!!**

**Thanks so much for reading!!!!**


	5. Problems Already

**I Know some of you don't like my OC's but I have chosen to keep them in the story...**

**They are important for later on in the plot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z... =(**

**Chapter 5~ Problems Already**

* * *

The school shook as the explosion sounded. Everyone started to run to the fire exits except for Videl. She ran toward the sound and the fire. It was the music department that was hit. Videl had a friend who had music now and she had said they were playing outside today. "Well I still need to check for people." She pulled up her shirt to cover her mouth and charged into the smoke.

"Help!" Someone was yelling from further down the hall. Moving slow so she didn't get caught in the fire Videl moved toward the voice. Halfway there a crack sounded from above. The ceiling above her was falling in. _My Father wont be happy with the school when I die. _Closing her eyes Videl prepared for impact, it never came.

"If it is not too much trouble could you please move, the ceiling is burning my hands." Looking up she saw the Gold fighter holding the panel that would have crushed her to death. Quickly she moved out of the way so he could set it down.

"Thank you, I guess." She couldn't look at her savior, she hated having to be saved.

"You're welcome, I guess." He smirked and pointed down the hall, "she is the only one left, I have already taken the others outside." He winked and disappeared.

"I really hate him." Scowling she raced down the hall to the girl. She was hiding in a closet away from the fire. "Come with me." She helped the girl up and led the way out of the building. When they got outside there was cheering all around.

* * *

"Gohan over here!" Limes voice sounded in the crowd. After running into Videl Gohan got out of the building fast. He started to look for Lime to make sure she was alright. He found her out in the field with Cara and Joel. They both looked alert and focused.

"Lime, are you alright, were your hurt?" He knew Lime could get into trouble easy.

"I'm fine Gohan, I can take care of myself." She rolled her eyes at his concern.

"I seem to remember otherwise." He raised his eyebrows and waited for her reaction, he got the glare from her that he was expecting. Smiling he turned to the other two. "What about you two, are you okay?"

"We're alright, it seems like they are sending everyone home." Cara nodded to the teachers who were talking to students before the students left. The substitute they had earlier came up to them.

"You are all suppose to go home, and return for school tomorrow morning at normal time." She spoke quickly and moved on to the next group.

"Well we will be heading home then, see you guys tomorrow." Cara smiled and Joel gave a quick nod before they left. Gohan turned to Lime about to say goodbye when an idea came into his head.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight, I am sure my mother wont mind?" _Mom will probably think it is a date, this might be a bad idea._

"Sure Gohan, I will just call my caretaker." She smiled and moved out of the crowd before pulling out her cell phone before walking back over smiling. "So how are we going to get to your house?" Gohan leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"We're going to fly." He took her arm and led her out of the crowd and down the street.

* * *

Videl was in a bad mood again. The Gold Fighter had to save her again and he didn't even stick around so she could question him. While she was fuming something caught her eye. The new kid Gohan and Lime were walking down the street. Everyone was told to head straight home but it seemed like they weren't heading there. Videl knew Lime lived the other direction, and Gohan had said he lived in the 439 area. _There is something strange about that kid that I don't like._ Making up her mind Videl started to follow the two at a distance. They were walking slow and talking so they were easy to follow. They seemed to be walking to the edge of the city which just confused Videl more. _Where the hell are they going?_ Gohan leaned in to whisper something in Lime's ear. They turned the next corner so Videl ran to catch up. When she got around the corner they were no where in sight. "There is definitely something strange about that kid." She fumed as she started to walk back to her house.

* * *

High in the air Gohan hovered with Lime on his back. "That was really close Gohan, you're going to have to watch your back." Lime's voice was grim.

"Well I don't have to watch it now, you can do that for me." Gohan laughed as he watched Videl look around for them. "Alright, you're going to want to hold on tight." He smirked as she tightened her grip around his neck. At first he flew slowly and then he suddenly blasted off.

"I think you've gotten faster Gohan!" Lime closed her eyes tight and hid her face in Gohan's back.

"Maybe just a little." He laughed and flew a little faster, if Lime only knew that this was his lowest form.

* * *

**I should really start to update more often...**

**I hope you like chapter 5 and please review!**


End file.
